Ratchet and Sasha: Locked and Loaded
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: During a visit to the Maktar Arena with Starshield, Sasha meets Ratchet and everything changes for her. RatchetxSasha, on hold
1. Behind the Hero

**Ratchet and Sasha: Locked and Loaded**

**(This is my first Ratchet and Clank story, focusing on my favourite pairing from this amazing series, Ratchet x Sasha. I've loved these two ever since seeing the cute scenes between them in Up Your Arsenal, which I'll get to later. For now, I'll be doing an adaptation of the R&C series from the second game onwards with Sasha in the mix. Hope you enjoy; let's get started!)**

**Chapter 1: Behind the Hero**

In a large apartment somewhere in Megapolis in the Bogon Galaxy, a young female Cazar, a cousin species of the Lombax, was sitting on the light blue couch trying to find something to watch on the large TV screen in front of her. She had brown skin and was wearing a purple outfit with yellow figures that looked like rings around the legs at the bottom and the end of her arms, and they had red triangle shaped figures in the middle, as well as long black boots, black gloves and she had short purple hair with what looked like a yellow headband with the same red figure in the middle. The female's name was Sasha Phyronix; she and her dad were actually from the Solana Galaxy. While on that subject, her dad was busy setting up the apartment around them and he turned to see Sasha.

"So, what do you think, Sasha? It's not too bad here, is it?" Sasha's Dad asked, as Sasha turned to look at him while he was speaking. "It isn't that bad, I agree. But I don't understand why we had to move to a different galaxy for my vacation from the Starship Phoenix, Dad. I was able to think of a lot of things I could do back at the Solana Galaxy." Sasha explained.

"Well, I felt it would be nice for us to head somewhere different, and so I figured that the right place to do that would be here. You never know, Sasha, you just might be able to enjoy yourself here." Sasha's Dad explained. Sasha shook her head as she sighed to herself, and then she looked back at the TV screen while she held the remote in her hand. After a few seconds of channel flipping, Sasha stopped when she saw a green and yellow symbol with a black figure of a person in it appear on the screen.

"Welcome back to Behind the Hero." The announcer said on the screen. Sasha looked closer at the screen in interest; she had heard about this show before, but hadn't gotten the chance to watch it beforehand. So she figured this would be her first chance to see what it was like. "Tonight's heroes are the duo who recently restored peace and order to our galaxy, Ratchet and Clank." The announcer continued as the screen then showed two different sitting on small brown couches. One was a male Lombax wearing long dark green pants, dark brown gloves and what looked a brown band on this, apparently Ratchet who was sitting on the couch on the right. The other was a small grey robot with green eyes and a glowing red antenna on the top of his head, who had to be Clank, sitting on the couch on the left.

"So gentlemen, tell us about your latest incredible adventures." The announcer continued while Sasha remained looking at the screen; she had actually heard about what happened in the Solana Galaxy, but she didn't get the chance to find out what had been happening. So she was thinking maybe this could be a chance for her to be filled in on what happened then.

"Well, as you can imagine, we've been pretty busy. After Drek's defeat, there were parades, press conferences, fancy dress balls…" Ratchet explained. "And the wiener roast at Al's." Clank added. Sasha had known about Chairman Drek after seeing his report to create a new planet out of portions of other planets, but she didn't figure that someone had already taken action after having heard about it. Ratchet had for some odd reason gotten her attention, so she decided to leave it on this show to find out what else had been going on.

"Oh yeah, that. And then things started to slow down a bit." Ratchet continued. Sasha couldn't help giggling to herself noticing a pink female robot slowly poking out from behind Clank's chair before hiding again; it seemed like Clank had an admirer. "After that, we, well…" Ratchet trailed off for a few seconds, having a bit of a hard time remembering what else happened.

"There was the Grand Opening at Groovy Lube." Clank said. "Right. I think that was…last week." Ratchet responded.

"Six months ago." Clank corrected. Sasha shook her head with a smile; things like that would be a bit hard to keep track of with several other things taking place at once.

"We're still pretty busy, but in a more…domestic sense." Ratchet said. "Yesterday, I flushed out my radiator core." Clank said, opening the panel in the middle of his body to show that it was empty.

"I guess…no one needs a hero right now." Ratchet commented, obviously feeling a bit down over the current events that had been taking place. Sasha, who had been watching the screen all the while, couldn't help but have a big smile; her attention had now been caught by Ratchet and she was starting to wonder when she would get the chance to meet him. Just then, her thoughts were rudely interrupted when the show on the TV screen was replaced with static, and then a screen appeared having a message symbol on it.

"Incoming message from Captain Starshield." The female recipient announced. Sasha then sighed to herself in annoyance, but still decided to see what it was about and so she pressed a button on the remote to answer. Soon, a figure wearing a black outfit with yellow figures on it along with a yellow star on the front appeared on the screen; it was Starshield.

"Hello?" Sasha asked. Starshield turned to see who it was and smiled when he noticed it was Sasha. "Sasha, is that you? It's great to have a chance to speak to you." Starshield said. Since they met, Sasha's dad had the idea to try and pair Sasha up with Starshield. Sasha never admitted it to her dad out loud, but she could not stand that idea. Regardless of her own thoughts, she never questioned her dad and just decided to go along with it.

"I wish I could say the same thing, Starshield. What do you want?" Sasha asked. "I heard that you had moved to the Bogon Galaxy, and was wondering if I could come visit you to see how you were fitting in. Your father won't mind, will he?" Starshield asked.

"Knowing my dad, probably not. When will you be here?" Sasha asked, doing her best to hide her irritation; she could not help but wonder what was going through her dad's head when he decided that Starshield would be a good match for her.

"I'll be right over in about an hour. Hope to see you soon, Sashie." Starshield responded, and soon the screen flashed off while Sasha was left glaring at the mention of that nickname.

"And how many times do I have to tell you? I cannot stand that nickname! It's Sasha!" Sasha yelled at the black TV screen; she could not remember when Starshield came up with that nickname for her, but she couldn't stand it whenever he used it. She had told him several times to refer to her by her proper name, but he never seemed to pay attention and keep doing it.

"Sasha, is everything okay in here? I could hear you yelling and wondered if something was wrong." Sasha could hear her dad say, and turned to see him come into the room.

"Everything's okay, Dad. It's just that...Starshield called and said that he was coming to visit to see how things were coming along for me having just moved here. Before he hung up, he used that nickname he came up with for me." Sasha responded. Sasha's dad remained silent for a few seconds, before a bright smile crossed his face.

"Starshield said that he's coming? That can be your first chance for you two to interact since we moved here." Sasha's dad smiled. Sasha stared at her dad in disbelief, and then she smacked her hand against her face in annoyance; she just didn't understand how her dad didn't hear the second half of her sentence.

"Didn't you hear me, Dad? I said that Starshield used that nickname that I don't like!" Sasha snapped. "Sasha, you should be glad that Starshield does have a cute nickname for you; it's just a way for him to let you know that he likes you." Sasha's dad responded. Sasha nearly jumped from alarm at that response; it was obvious to her that her dad wasn't listening to her.

"Dad, I don't think you're listening to me!" Sasha stated, clearly trying her best not to yell at her own father; she didn't want to get herself into huge amounts of trouble. "Its okay, Sasha. I heard you clearly. I'm just saying it's a good thing that Starshield is coming to visit you. You let me know when he gets here; I'd like to be able to greet him when he arrives." Sasha's dad responded. He then turned and headed out of the room leaving Sasha by herself.

"Oh, why do I bother sometimes?" Sasha sighed, holding her head in her hands; she could not wait until Starshield left when he would arrive. But, she didn't know that soon things were going to get better for her, in more ways than one...


	2. Aranos and Oozla

**Ratchet and Sasha: Locked and Loaded**

**Chapter 2: Aranos and Oozla**

Watching the interview on an infobot screen, Professor Fizzwidget pressed a button of his office desk. "Miss Bluebuttle? I found our man!" Fizzwidget smiled. A few seconds later, Ratchet and Clank, along with their chairs, were both teleported away and found themselves in a different room looking at a hologram of Professor Fizzwidget.

"Welcome!" The hologram smiled. Ratchet started looking around, wondering what exactly had happened. "I am Abercrombie Fizzwidget, founder of the Megacorp Company in the Bogon Galaxy." The hologram explained.

"The Bogon Galaxy?" Ratchet asked, as he and Clank looked at each other in puzzlement. "I'm sorry to incapacitate you, but our entire galaxy is in a very precocious situation. I must humbly request your sustenance, on a mission of dire urgitude, a mission of superfluous peril, a mission of unequizical imperitude." Professor Fizzwidget explained. The mention of all of these things was clearly getting Ratchet's attention, while Clank didn't seem to share his excitement, probably because he couldn't keep track of most of that.

"Did that make any sense?" Clank asked. "So, you need me to go on a dangerous mission, in a different galaxy." Ratchet said, just to make sure he heard all of that right.

"Indubitably." Professor Fizzwidget responded, and an infobot screen came up showing a picture of a small blue creature with two big eyes, two small legs and an antenna on the top of its head. "A few days ago, this top secret biological experiment was stolen from our testing laboratory by this duplitheros criminal and I need you to get the experiment back." Fizzwidget explained, as the little blue creature's picture was replaced by a tall man wearing a mask and a cape that covered all identifying features.

"We'll do it." Ratchet said, simply. "We will?" Clank asked, looking over at Ratchet in disbelief.

"Clank, I have precipitated your incalcitrance and made special improvisations for you. We're prepared to give you a job as the head accountant for Megacorp, plus a penthouse suite in lovely Megapolis, and our state of the art robotic masseuse." Fizzwidget explained, as the infobot screen showed pictures of the Megacorp building, the penthouse in Megapolis, which happened to be the place where someone that Ratchet would soon meet was staying at, and the female robot massager, the latter of which caused Clank's antenna to start flashing brightly.

"Deal." Clank responded. "As for you, Ratchet, I'll need you in superfitory shape. While in transit to the Bogon galaxy, you'll undergo heavy training and conditioning including: martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth, macramé, ballroom dance and origami." Fizzwidget explained, while the infobot screen showed pictures of those various activities. This was definitely going to be something for Ratchet, and he was definitely looked forward to it.

Meanwhile in Megapolis at Sasha's apartment, she and her dad were waiting for Starshield to arrive. Soon, a luxurious car arrived at the entrance and Starshield arrived at the entrance. "Starshield, it's so great to see that you have come to visit." Sasha's dad smiled, while Sasha stood beside him with her arms crossed and an expression of annoyance.

"It feels great to be here too, especially since I know that Sasha has made herself comfortable here." Starshield agreed, as he turned his head to see Sasha and came over to greet her. "Sasha, it feels great to see you again; it's been a while." Starshield smiled.

"You've got that right." Sasha responded. Starshield couldn't help but smile to himself, seeing how unthrilled Sasha was; he was sure that attitude would change sooner or later. "Sasha, how about you show Starshield your room?" Sasha's dad suggested.

"That's right. You have our own room, is that right? I would like to see it, if you don't mind." Starshield said. Sasha shook her head and started to head down the hallway, while Starshield followed her. Soon, the two came to a separate room which wasn't quite finished yet; the bed still didn't have its sheets on and there were things lying all over the floor.

"It hasn't exactly been finished yet; there are still a few things that need to be cleared up. My dad said he'll get back to finishing my room after he's finished up with the living room." Sasha explained. Starshield came into the room to have a look around, and figured that maybe he should do something to help out.

"Sasha, how about I do your room? It'll look a lot better than this." Starshield suggested. Before Sasha had a chance to respond, Starshield started to get to work grabbing all the things that were on the floor and placing them properly around the room. While she watched, Sasha sighed and shook her head slowly; she was really hoping that Starshield's visit wouldn't be very long.

Meanwhile, two weeks had passed and Ratchet was ready to go. He had just arrived on board the ship by climbing through the secret entrance. As he looked around, he could see that the coast was clear and climbed inside closing the entrance behind him. "Better make sure I have everything I need." Ratchet commented. He looked down to his two weapons, the Lancer and the Gravity Bomb and smiled when he saw that they were at full ammo. "All right, it looks like I'm good. So, let's go." Ratchet noticed. He then came over to a platform and stepped on the switch that was on it for get to rise. When it stopped short, he started to go forward but stopped short when he looked up and saw when he saw blue Megacorp Security Robots, or MSR for short, hanging from the ceiling above him.

"I guess the thief didn't want to make it easy for me to get through the ship." Ratchet noticed, and then he jumped back a bit when the MSR robots came down from the ceiling to try and attack him. Fortunately, Ratchet was able to destroy them easily with a few shots from the Lancer. After smashing a few boxes behind him with his wrench to gain some extra bolts, Ratchet climbed up the ladder to notice a blue Megacorp box; those boxes contained ammo for his weapons.

"Those boxes really come in handy." Ratchet commented, as he broke it open to get the ammo sample inside. He then continued through the small hallway, shooting down the MSR robots in his way, one of which was red instead of blue. "I better keep my distance from those red MSR robots; they have flamethrowers instead of chainsaws." Ratchet said, since he could remember being told about the different sorts of MSR robots and the weapons they had with them. As he came out into the small room, he fired his Lancer at the blue MSR robots and sent them flying out the windows, completely shattering them in the process. Ratchet then looked out the broken window, but he suddenly realised that it wasn't a good idea due to the lack of oxygen from how high up he was.

"Good thing I brought my oxygen mask." Ratchet said, as he replaced his regular helmet with his oxygen one. He then stepped outside and started to continue his way, but stopped short when he saw not only blue MSR robots, but also small sphere-shaped robots with spinning blades when they opened.

"Guess there are more of those robots on here than I thought." Ratchet said to himself. He brought out his Lancer and started shooting the robots down, while avoiding the small sphere robots. Once they were all gone, Ratchet headed back inside the ship so he could put his regular helmet back on, and headed onto a platform and pressed the switch on it so it could go up. When he arrived at the top, though, Ratchet noticed that there were several MSR robots gathered together and they were blocking the door for him to go forward.

"Better bring out the Gravity Bomb." Ratchet commented. He swapped weapons so he was holding the Gravity Bomb and fried it, sending out a bomb that exploded, destroying all of the robots near it. Smiling when he saw that the route was now clear, Ratchet ran over and the door opened to reveal the next room, and there was a small cage with the little blue creature inside. He then went inside and slowly went over to grab the cage so he could get out quickly, but then the wall, which was actually a secret door, opened to reveal the thief with two MSR robots beside him, and Ratchet immediately flinched noticing the unwanted company.

"I see it's time to update my security forces." The thief stated. "No, I'm just here to fix the... Trans-flexer Coil." Ratchet explained nervously as the red MSR robot grabbed the cage and handed it to the thief.

"Nice try. Give my regards to Megacorp." The thief responded. Beside him, the escape pod opened and he headed over, but accidently hit his head on the top before jumping inside to make his escape. With the thief gone, the MSR robots were ready to make Ratchet their target as it was not only the two robots, but also more hanging from the ceiling.

"Who would have thought that one mission could be so hard?" Ratchet sighed, as he realised the mess he had gotten himself into. Despite this, he quickly got out his Lancer and started to shoot the robots down. Once they were gone, a shaft opened up beside him revealing an escape tube that led to one of the wings of the ship. Ratchet quickly jumped in and slid down the tube, but once he got outside, he saw that there were more red MSR robots.

"Really? Are you serious?" Ratchet asked, starting to become annoyed by the large amount of MSR robots there were in this place. He brought out his Gravity Bomb and fired it, destroying all of the Red MSR robots, and then he jumped back inside so he could catch his breath for a few seconds.

"This is getting a little out of hand. I hope I can get off this ship soon." Ratchet said to himself. But he shouldn't have spoken too soon, because the lift up ahead suddenly came down and more MSR robots were on it. "Oh, come on!" Ratchet complained; now he was really annoyed with how many of these robots there were on this ship alone. He grabbed out his Gravity Bomb and fired it, destroying all of the robots, and then he got up onto the lift and headed up to start finding the exit, only to be greeted with MSR robots blocking his way.

"Okay, this is just starting to become too much even for me." Ratchet commented. He got out his Lancer and started firing it, destroying the robots in his way as he rushed through the small hallway. But then he stopped short when he came to a large room which had not only MSR robots, but also the sphere-shaped robots. Fortunately, Ratchet was able to destroy them very easily with his Lancer, and then he got through the door and jumped up two small steps to find two doors on either side of him. But then, they suddenly burst to reveal MSR robots, red on the right and blue on the left.

"Are you serious?" Ratchet asked. Regardless of his annoyance, he grabbed out his Lancer and destroyed the robots very easily. Noticing that the door on the left led outside, Ratchet went over to have a closer look. But then, he could hear something behind him and slowly turned his head to see two blue MSR II robots. Caught off guard by this unwanted surprise, Ratchet quickly ran over to the edge of the ship and jumped off before the robots could catch him.

As he was plummeting through the air, Ratchet pressed a button on the side of his glove, and his ship zoomed straight over to get him. Seeing that he was out of there, Ratchet pressed a button on the control panel that caused the ship's door to close so he could leave Aranos.

Back up on the ship, the two MSR II robots looked down so they could see where Ratchet was, but the one that was close to the edge suddenly fell off. The second robot looked down for a few seconds before shrugging and heading back inside.

At the apartment in Megapolis, Sasha was sitting on the couch looking for something to watch when Starshield came in to see her. "There we go. Your room is all done, Sasha. You can go see it when you like." Starshield said, with Sasha not paying much attention. After a few seconds of silence between the two, Sasha placed the remote down beside her and the two went over to see what Sasha's room looked like. Sasha had to admit, she was impressed; the bed had been properly made and everything was placed properly around the room. But then she looked up at the walls and nearly jumped when she saw that there were pictures of Starshield on them.

"Starshield, could you please tell me why there are pictures of you in my room?" Sasha asked. "I figured that they make your room look more...sophisticated. Besides, don't you think they look great?" Starshield asked in response. Sasha stared at the pictures for a few moments, before she slowly started to frown.

"Starshield, when I think sophistication, this is not what I think of! Now can you please take these pictures down before I scream?!" Sasha snapped, and then she stormed out of her room while Starshield watched in surprise. Once she was gone, he looked back at the pictures and couldn't help but wonder what Sasha's problem was; he actually thought the pictures weren't that bad. Sasha went back into the living room and angrily sat down on the couch; Starshield's stay was really starting to wear her out, and she could not wait for the day he left.

Meanwhile, Ratchet had landed on his new destination, the planet Oozla. As he looked around, he noticed that there was a torrential downpour so all of the plants around him were getting drenched and the quicksand had softened making it easier to sink down and become trapped. "I better be careful. This planet could be extremely dangerous." Ratchet commented. With those observations in mind, Ratchet made his way down the path and then stopped short when he saw that there was quicksand in front of them. He then looked up and nearly jumped in surprise when he saw that on the other side, there were giant snail-like creatures with large claws on the end of what looked like long tentacles. Fortunately, Ratchet brought out his Lancer and started shooting at them, bringing them down after a few seconds.

"Better make sure not to get attacked by any of those as well." Ratchet added. But then, he could hear what sounded like someone calling for help, so he jumped over to the other side and ran over to find that there was someone trapped in the quicksand; he had brown skin with a large head, and was wearing a lab coat and glasses. Before Ratchet could come any closer, he saw that there were firefly-like bugs in his way, so he hit them with his wrench to take them out. Once he saw that his path was clear, Ratchet went over to help the person out, but they suddenly sunk into the quicksand.

Figuring that maybe that person got out okay, Ratchet noticed what seemed like a glass panel lying in the quicksand, so he jumped on it to keep going. But then, another one of the large crab creatures jumped out from behind a log, and small slug-like things came out of the quicksand. "These things are everywhere, aren't they?" Ratchet asked himself. After shooting them down with the Lancer, Ratchet could hear something and had a look over the log to see the person he noticed a little earlier surrounded by the slugs. With this, Ratchet jumped over the log and shot the slugs down, but then the person was suddenly dug down into the ground before he could come closer.

"Okay, whatever is doing all of this just likes to not make this easy." Ratchet commented, crossing his arms in slight annoyance. He figured to keep going; maybe then he would find who or whatever was doing this to that person. Seeing lily pads floating on the quicksand, Ratchet started to head across, but found that more of the slug and snail-like creatures were in his way. Shooting them down straight away, Ratchet jumped on the lily pads to the other side and started to head off. But as he came around the corner, he found that there were the snail creatures everywhere, and some of them were even hiding in the quicksand.

"How do they keep coming? They're everywhere!" Ratchet gasped in surprise. As the snail creatures approached Ratchet, he quickly started to shoot them down, including the ones that jumped out of the quicksand. After those were done with, Ratchet jumped onto the glass panels ahead and headed across to the other side. "Hopefully, those will be the last of them for a while." Ratchet commented; those things appearing all over the place were starting to wear him out a bit. But as he headed down the path to keep going, the slug creatures jumped out of the quicksand in front of him and another snail creature appeared as well.

"You can't be serious!" Ratchet yelled out; it seemed like these things were all over the place no matter where he went. After shooting them down straight away, he could suddenly hear that person he saw a few times earlier. "That must be him again. Hopefully this time I'll get him before something else does." Ratchet said to himself. He jumped on the lily pads and found that the person was being held in the air by a large and long tentacle. As Ratchet came closer, the tentacle suddenly lowered into the quicksand and then reappeared followed up by another tentacle and a large single eye.

"What is that supposed to be? Well, whatever it is, it won't be making that person its meal." Ratchet commented, as he brought out his Lancer to take this thing out. He started firing rapidly at one tentacle, and then jumped out of the way as the other one slammed onto the ground to try and squash him. After that, Ratchet started firing rapidly at the eye, but then jumped out of the way as the left tentacle slammed onto the ground. After a few seconds, the large creature suddenly retreated into the quicksand.

"That should teach you a lesson!" Ratchet called. He then looked down at the Lancer to find that it had upgraded to the Heavy Lancer. Seeing that the path ahead was clear, Ratchet continued on to find that he had arrived at the right place; just ahead was the Megacorp building. The only problem was that it was on a higher platform than where he was.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" Ratchet asked. He noticed that there was a green activator beside what looked like there was a lift; the only problem was figuring out how to turn the activator on. Ratchet turned to see something behind him and saw that it was a green device with a zapper on the end; it was the Dynamo. "Maybe I could use this." Ratchet said as he had a look at it. Running over to where the lift would be, Ratchet shot the Dynamo at the activator and the lift turned green and slowly lifted, allowing Ratchet to go the building.

At the apartment in Megapolis, Sasha was sitting on the couch still infuriated by the additions Starshield made to her room. "I didn't ask for those pictures, but what does Starshield do? He goes and adds them anyway. Honestly, I have no idea why I let him visit me; all he's been doing is driving me crazy!" Sasha sighed; she was honestly looking forward to when he left, that way she wouldn't have to keep dealing with him. But then, she looked up to see that the person in question was coming over to sit with her.

"Hey, Sasha. What are you doing here by yourself?" Starshield asked. "I've just been sitting here looking for something to watch." Sasha replied. Starshield had a look at the TV to see that it was off; the screen was black.

"Well, that's not going to work if the TV isn't on, is it? I'll handle that." Starshield commented. He grabbed the remote that was behind Sasha and turned on the TV to see what was on. After flipping through the channels for a few seconds, Starshield stopped when he saw that there was an advertisement for the Maktar Arena. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Starshield cheered. Sasha had a look at the TV to see what it was about; the Maktar Arena was located at the Maktar Nebula, and that was where challengers entered to battle against various enemies to win cash prizes, and there was also a chance to battle two of the toughest gladiators, Chainblade and B2 Brawler.

"Isn't this great, Sasha? We should go there!" Starshield smiled. Sasha looked down to think; she really didn't enjoy being around Starshield for reasons that she was aware of, but she figured that as long as they weren't in the apartment, there wasn't much wrong with that. Not to mention, her dad would be okay with it as long as he knew that they were going together.

"I don't see why not. I guess I wouldn't mind it." Sasha commented. She wasn't aware that this single trip to that place would soon change everything for the better for her...


	3. Maktar Arena

**Ratchet and Sasha: Locked and Loaded**

**Chapter 3: Maktar Arena**

Sasha and Starshield had just arrived outside of the Maktar Arena, and the two were on their way inside. "Believe me, you're going to enjoy it in here. There are going to be so many battles that you'll want to stay and watch them." Starshield said. Sasha rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head; she honestly found Starshield hard to believe most of the time. She was just hoping that this would be something to keep her busy since they were here. But then, she could hear her phone go off.

"Excuse me a moment, Starshield. You can go on inside." Sasha said. Starshield was silent before he figured to listen and headed inside to find them seats. Once he was gone, Sasha answered her phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Dad. Yes, I'm here with Starshield. You don't need to worry. Okay, I'll call you later. See you." Sasha said, and hung up before heading inside after Starshield. When she came inside, she noticed that the arena was full; almost all of the seats had been taken. "Looks like a lot of people showed up to see the battle." Sasha commented, as she looked around to find where Starshield had seated. She then noticed Starshield waving to her and pointing to an empty seat, so she ran over and sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"What took you?" Starshield asked. "Sorry about that. My dad called and he was wondering where I was, so I figured I'd let him know what I was with you." Sasha explained. The two then looked down to see someone running into the arena and it looked like a Lombax. Sasha had a closer look; she had a feeling that she had seen this guy before.

"How come he looks so familiar?" Sasha wondered. She decided that she would figure it out later, as everyone started to cheer as the pods containing the enemies opened and they started to step onto the arena.

Down below on the arena, Ratchet grabbed out the Chopper as the green gladiators started to come towards him. "You want a challenge? I'll give you one." Ratchet said, ready to face off against the battles that were coming his way. With this, he started to launch star shaped disks taking out the gladiators. The next enemies to come out were the blue robots that Ratchet had seen earlier, so he threw out some more disks to take them out. Up in the arena, Sasha and Starshield were watching this on.

"Whoever this guy is, he's good. But I highly doubt he'd last in a battle against me." Starshield commented. Sasha wasn't paying attention to Starshield; she was too busy looking at this challenger. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Hey, you okay, Sashie?" Starshield asked, noticing that Sasha was busy paying attention to the battles. The mention of that bad nickname suddenly snapped Sasha out of it, and she glared at him.

"Starshield! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Sasha snapped. Starshield nearly jumped at her outburst, and then she diverted her attention back to the arena. 'Sasha must really be focused on seeing what's going on. I wonder if all the battles have gotten her attention.' Starshield thought. He then looked down to see that Sasha was looking at, and saw the challenger down below on the arena. "What's the problem? That guy got your attention?" Starshield asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I've seen him before on Behind the Hero." Sasha replied. Meanwhile, Ratchet was busy taking out the enemies while simultaneously avoiding the new traps, rapidly spinning fans and blue flames that shot out of small fuses in the floor. "Man, this place is crazy. Who'd have thought you would to take on so many of these guys just to win?" Ratchet asked. Fortunately, this was the last round and he was able to take out the rest of the enemies easily with the Chopper.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first and only winner of the Gladiator games: this guy!" The announcer stated. Ratchet happily winked and then was greeted with a surprise as the Electrolyzer dropped into his arms. As the audience cheered, Sasha still didn't keep her gaze away from him. Next up was the Hazard Challenge; avoiding the traps in the arena while taking out the enemies.

"So you're certain you've seen this guy before?" Starshield asked, as he and Sasha watched on from their seats. "I'm certain I have. I have seen him before, but I can't figure out who he is." Sasha replied. Down on the arena, Ratchet was busy taking out the enemies while also avoiding the traps when he looked up to see Sasha in the rows. A bright smile slowly crossed his face and he happily waved to her, while she looked down to see him. She then waved back and couldn't help herself smiling, while Starshield was watching all the while as Ratchet got back to taking care of the enemies around him.

"This guy has really gotten your attention, hasn't he?" Starshield asked. Sasha smiled and slowly nodded. Starshield sighed and got out of his seat. "You keep yourself busy. I'm going to see if I can get us some snacks." Starshield said before heading out of the rows to find the snack bar.

"You do that. There's no need to rush." Sasha replied while not looking up to noticed that he was leaving. She then looked back to watch Ratchet, who was nearly finished with the Hazard Challenge. "He really knows what he's doing. It's like he has been training a lot for these types of challenges." Sasha commented, as she leaned forward in her seat to have a closer look at what was going on.

Meanwhile at the snack bar, Starshield had just finished getting things for him and Sasha to eat and he couldn't help but feel annoyed by how Sasha was acting. "I don't believe this. A challenger that Sasha doesn't even know has her attention caught, and she's paying more attention to him than she is to me. Honestly, I don't think that this guy would stand a chance if he went up against me. When I get the chance, I'll show him what I can do." Starshield muttered. He then grabbed the snacks for him and Sasha and made his way back to the row she was at. She then turned to see him and smiled as he placed the snacks down in front of them.

"You just made it back in time. The Chainblade Challenge is about to start." Sasha said. Starshield then suddenly gave out a loud cheer when he heard this; this would certainly be something. Sasha immediately covered her ears since that was a little too loud for her own good.

"Featuring everyone's favourite gladiator. He slices, he dices and carves up a mean dish. Please welcome Chainblade!" The announcer stated. Ratchet looked up to see that there was a large gladiator with two massive blades and then his eyes went huge as Chainblade hovered down into the arena holding his two giant blades.

"Those are some giant blades." Ratchet commented as Chainblade stepped forward across the arena. Chainblade then swung his giant blades, prompting Ratchet to yell out from surprise and jump out of the way. "Okay then, you want to battle, do you? Bring it on!" Ratchet announced. With this, he grabbed out the Blitz Gun and started firing while avoiding slashes from Chainblade.

"Wow, look at him go! He's taking on Chainblade like it's nothing!" Sasha cheered. Starshield frowned and had his arms crossed; he honestly didn't understand what it was about this guy that had Sasha so fascinated. Meanwhile, Ratchet was avoiding strikes from Chainblade as he was hovering in the air with his Hoverboots. Once that was done and Chainblade dropped down onto the arena again, Ratchet continued to fire from his Blitz Gun until Chainblade collapsed, defeated.

"I can't believe it. Chainblade has been defeated!" The announcer said. The audience started to cheer including Sasha since she was really enjoying this now. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to see what other challenges he's going to face." Sasha commented. Sure enough, up next was the Time Challenge: Ratchet needed to destroy thirty enemies in thirty seconds. With this, the enemies started to come out into the arena while a time appeared on the screen slowly counting down, and Ratchet grabbed out his Blitz Gun to start shooting them out straight away.

"Let's go; I'm ready." Ratchet commented, as he turned and started to fire taking the enemies out straight away. "It's like watching a train wreck. Wow!" The announcer said, impressed by the large amount of damage Ratchet was causing to the enemies. Sasha was happily watching on from her seat, while Starshield looked on at her as he couldn't help but notice that she had been enjoying herself since the new challenger came in.

"I don't think I've seen you having fun since you got here. What's going on?" Starshield asked. "This is just so exciting. I don't think I've seen anything that made me feel so thrilled." Sasha replied. She then looked back down at the arena to see what was going on and cheered in excitement when she saw that Ratchet had successfully taken out the enemies in time. She and Starshield then looked up at the screen to see that next on the list was battling against the B2 Brawler.

"Stand back for the big and the brainy. Let's give it up for the B2 Brawler!" The announcer called. Ratchet looked on in shock as a large mechanical enemy with four long legs, plasma energy shooters on its arms and a brain in a capsule in the middle of its head dropped down into the arena. Sasha looked on at this while Starshield started to smile.

"Hopefully B2 Brawler will give this guy a run for his bolts." Starshield commented. Meanwhile, Ratchet was running out of the way as the B2 Brawler stomped after him while shooting purple plasma blasts from the arm cannons. B2 Brawler then lowered itself onto the arena and started spinning its legs around and Ratchet jumped out of the way while also shooting at the Brawler with the Mini-Nuke Gun which had been upgraded from the Gravity Bomb.

"All right, let's go, B2 Brawler! Show that guy why you're so undefeatable!" Starshield cheered while Sasha watched on form her seat. While Ratchet was running from B2 Brawler to avoid getting hit, he looked up to see Sasha looking on at him and she waved to him to let him know that he could take down B2 Brawler. Ratchet then smiled and nodded in agreement, so he turned and started firing Nuke Gun bombs until suddenly, B2 Brawler's capsule burst open and purple brain liquid flew out.

"B2 Brawler is down and out!" The announcer said. Ratchet happily jumped in the air, thrilled by his victory while Sasha was cheered at his victory and Starshield was staring with his mouth dropped in disbelief that this guy actually took down B2 Brawler. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Starshield turned to Sasha.

"I'll be right back. I need to get a drink." Starshield said simply and then started to walk out of the row they were in. Sasha nodded and then looked back to find that Ratchet wasn't in the arena anymore. She then headed out of her seat and had a look outside the entrance to find that Ratchet was leaving the arena, so she rushed out after him.

"That was so amazing! You took down all of the enemies and swept through those challenges like it was nothing." Sasha smiled. "You think so? Thanks." Ratchet replied and turned with a smile to look at Sasha. Sasha nearly jumped in surprise when she saw who the challenger; it was Ratchet, and she had been wondering why she had seen him before all this time.

"You're Ratchet, aren't you?" Sasha asked. Ratchet nodded in agreement, and Sasha knew that her suspicions had been right all this time. "I thought there was something familiar about you. Oh, I nearly forgot. I should introduce myself. My name's Sasha." Sasha explained.

"I noticed you in the audience, but I don't think I've seen you before." Ratchet said. "I just moved here with my dad from the Solana Galaxy. He figured that this would be a good place to spend my vacation." Sasha explained. Ratchet suddenly smiled at the mention of the Solana Galaxy.

"Did you say that you're from the Solana Galaxy? That's where I'm from as well!" Ratchet gasped from astonishment. Sasha happily smiled, while Ratchet suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute. If we're from the same galaxy, how come I never saw you until now?" Ratchet asked, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"I guess I must have been busy at the time. I did hear about you on Behind the Hero though." Sasha responded. Ratchet nodded in understanding and then the two started to head out of the arena, where they noticed that the bridge wasn't functioning since the connection point was broken. Ratchet grabbed out his Electrolyzer and plugged it in so he could get it running, and then he turned to Sasha.

"So Sasha, who's going to meet you here?" Ratchet asked. "My dad will probably be here. I think he'll come after he's finished setting our apartment up." Sasha replied.

"Would you like to wait for him here with me? That way he knows that you weren't by yourself." Ratchet suggested. Sasha smiled and nodded in agreement, just after which the bridge lit up and the two headed across it. As they continued their way out, Ratchet noticed a photo booth beside them and went over to have a look. "This will make a nice souvenir for Clank." Ratchet commented. He stood up and smile as his picture was snapped and his head appeared on the body that appeared on the screen. Sasha came over to have a look with him and couldn't help herself giggling a bit at that picture. However, the picture suddenly buzzed out and was replaced with the Thief standing beside a machine with Clank strapped to the small table beside the machine.

"You have no idea what you're involved in. Return to your own galaxy immediately, or this will happen to you!" The Thief warned and slammed on the red button which didn't do anything. Noticing his mistake, the Thief then pressed the green button which started up the machine and electrocuted Clank. The screen then suddenly turned off and Ratchet and Sasha were both left staring. Ratchet was glaring in anger, while Sasha was staring in shock at what she just saw.

"This is terrible! We have to save Clank!" Sasha gasped. "Don't you need to meet your dad, though?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, yes I do, but this is urgent! Clank might be in serious trouble, and we need to hurry there and save him." Sasha explained. Ratchet then nodded agreeing with her, but then the two turned to see that the photos had printed out. After Ratchet grabbed the photos, he and Sasha quickly made their way to his ship and jumped in.

"Hold on, Sasha. We'll probably be going a bit fast." Ratchet advised. Sasha nodded, and the ship took off towards Megapolis; that was probably where Clank was.


End file.
